


Frigid and sweet Her parting face

by middlemarch



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Romance, Trains, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: "God bless you, Mary."





	

Matthew remembered her on the train, just after he left, and on the crossing, in the hotel the officers were billeted at before the trenches, in hell, a hell of fog and mud, blood, gas, threaded with screams. He saw her face and all he could think was that she was a pearl, beyond price, Helen and Aphrodite and Morgan Le Fay, she’d bewitched him and he was beguiled. At the heart of it all, she was a constant, still and lovely and everything essential, an ideal and full of frailties, her hand trembling as she offered the soft dog.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for the unofficial Downton Abbey Season 7. The title is Emily Dickinson and I'm responsible for the rest.


End file.
